


Anatomy of Melancholy

by Reitheflaxseed



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!blackhat, Alpha!whitehat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aw BH wants Flug to be happy, BH is incapable of showing affection the human way most of the time, BH makes it all better, Beta!Slug, Blackhat is Delirious, Brothers dating brothers lmao, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Flug is a sad bean, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m just thinking how to deepen the plot, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe they’ll have sex idk yet, Omega!Flug, Paperhat - Freeform, Slug is Flug’s older Brother, Smut, TOP!blackhat, Unhealthy relationship that gets more wholesome as mistakes are made, Whitehat and Blackhat are brothers, Whitehat and Slug are a thing, Wow too much angst let’s take a step back here, Wowowowow I have decided, Yes the tags have changed HAHAHAHAH but the story is still more or less the same-, alpha blackhat, blepblepblep, but it ain’t incest, domestic plot and porn, don’t kinkshame me, lmk in the comments, maybe we will have a sequel for Slug and Whitehat, read this you won’t regret it you insufferable cockroach, sounded better in my head, stupid tagging is my kink, the Hat demons top the Scientists, we need mor ABO Paperhat, white hat and Slug will have an appearance, who reads this anyways, whoops cut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitheflaxseed/pseuds/Reitheflaxseed
Summary: “Maybe if you took that god-forsaken bag off your fucking head and took a good look at yourself, that opinion would differ.”Flug is depressed. He always has been. It never showed though, for the man always hid it beneath his paperbag and goggles, his devious little secret.Coming to work for the Black Hat Organisation was gratifying. It gave him work to keep his genius mind busy and insane deadlines made sure he’d never have the time to fall into any sort of relapse. He’d met his boss of course- a gentleman despite what some may believe- and Flug thought he’d had it all under control, with his birth control keeping his heats in check and his life settling into a comfortable schedule of eat sleep work.But never thought the thing that would throw him off schedule would have been something either than his crippling self esteem and social anxiety. It was in fact- going to be his mate; who was conveniently the devil himself, and what the Devil wants- he gets





	1. Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The strongest and bravest of us all; you will not be forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+strongest+and+bravest+of+us+all%3B+you+will+not+be+forgotten).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! this is my first villainous fic after seeing there was not more than 2 ABO Paperhat fics out there!
> 
> Sorry for the shitty formatting- I’m lazy as fuck and I don’t have a beta for this ::::

“What, he speaks French or something?” Flug chuckled, sarcasm thick in his tone. He unceremoniously hammered the flat end of  a screwdriver into the sticky, unknown guck between the cogs of a shrink ray as Demencia spun around in a office chair behind him with her head on the seat and her feet in the air

 

“Yeah- BETWEEN LEGS!” The Hybrid redhead beside him guffawed in an almost- shriek, causing Flug to drop his tool of choice onto the ground with a loud clatter at her exclamation. He groaned, realising he had flinched when she laughed in her trademark shrill cry and spun around with her legs spread as if to further punctuate her point; Flug never liked loud noises- despised them much more than he disliked perverted lizard women in his laboratory.

 

“SHHH. Quiet, you’re fucking disgusting…” the scientist uttered, clearly unamused as he bent over to pick up the screwdriver laying somewhere between the piles of machine and scrap parts under his work desk. He was pretty used to Demencia causing an uproar in his otherwise peaceful laboratory, but he didn’t appreciate how she constantly made this about a certain Eldritch living just floors above them.

 

His stomach lurched at the thought of his boss doing the very act of oral sex- on anyone, that had basically been inked into his skull even with the briefest Of mentions on Demencia’s part. Sure, he’d gotten used to the girl’s usual ramblings about what a romantic guy his boss was apparently. Terms like “anti hero”, “misunderstood” and “tragic opportunist” came up time and again midst her out loud fantization, but as soon as the girl had caught on that Flug was basically immune to the disgusting nature of her imagination, she would turn up the notch a bit- and this was a fine example of one of those slightly more intolerable days

 

Little did she know that Flug had his own first hand experiences of the explicit with the Demon 

 

“HHAHAHA- don’t be so shy Fluggy~” she teased, poking his paper bag a bit from the back. But Flug wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of annoying him any longer- he knew that if he just ignore her, she would gradually grow bored and leave after breaking a few beakers and then some.

 

“Mm...whatever.” Flug mumbled in sheer nonchalance, leaving Demencia to her own devices for a moment, the white noise of a chair creaking, wheels dragging along the white polished stone of his lab floor more elucid than he thought it would be as he got back to work. So when the soft screeches and occasional giggles halted, he didn’t exactly notice until the Hybrid spoke up.

 

“Where is blackie anyways? I haven’t seen mr Handsome around since Tuesday.” Demencia crooned rather suddenly, and Flug felt his heart skip a beat as he replied a little too quickly for possibly just his own comfort

 

Ah. It was that time of the year again

 

“He-he’s probably busy. If he ne-needs us I’m sure we’ll hear from him before we see him.” Flug stuttered our quickly as he took a deep breath and set the cleaned mechanism back into a plastic container.

 

“Hmmm I know!  I’ll just try and get through the vents again and see what he’s up to-“

 

“ **Don’t.”**

 

Demencia chimed, only to be shot a dark glare from the scientist, his goggles glinting menacingly in the lab fluorescent 

 

“Please..? I’m really tired of having to constantly re-assemble our security measures. And Black hat will kill ME if there is a breach.” Flug quickly composed himself, making up a valiant excuse as he fumbled with his gloves. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the lizard creature before she huffed, laying back down against the office chair

 

“...psssh okay fine. Don’t cry, jeez.”

 

The Girl did have mercy at least, when she felt like it. 

 

Blackhat and Flug

 

They weren’t- a couple, or mated for that fact. Nothing like that. Probably nothing close. 

 

Just two individuals who made a mistake- and now bare the consequences in their work relationship. They did say never let emotions come into the workspace- but it was Difficult, especially with how hard Blackhat was coming onto him in the last few years. Doing things like; not pushing the doctor onto the ground mid-filming, having stopped hitting him and lowered his volume while speaking, knowing that the scientist would cower in fear either way. Of course it was impossible to not fall for a great 180 like that; it was simple human psychology 

 

Both the Alpha and Omega  _ hated  _ to admit that they had fallen for each other, harder and harder each and Everyday since Flug started working here 6 years ago. Now 23 years of age, Flug had been in a flickering relationship with the Eldritch demon for at least 4 years now, with nothing established. It was either cold neutrality, or a flare of sexual tension with no resolution

 

They only had sex once,and it was  in the beginning of it all, when blackhat was in a drunken stupor and Flug realised his birth control wasn’t going to hold up at the last minute. But either way, something changed ever since that night when they first laid together as an Alpha and Omega 

Maybe Blackhat trusted him a little more, or put more thought into his words when chastising the scientist. Maybe the eldritch realised just how much he  _ despised  _ other Alphas coming near Flug. Or Maybe Flug tried even harder to impress his Alpha boss, and maybe tried even harder to take care or read the emotions of his stoic employer.

 

Either way- neither of them spoke of it. Things went on in Black hat Inc as per normal, and Demencia and 505 were just not the smartest of individuals to catch on. They were just both a little more conscious of their heat cycles now, with Flug taking birth control like his daily doses of Prozac and other SSRIs. Every morning at 7am. Every night before bed for the past 9 years of his life 

 

Unfortunately for the eldritch, his body was basically immune to any sort of damage, be it by acid or nuclear technology, so any form of hormone regulator for a biological system as complex as his own was completely out of the question. The demon usually spend his heats alone, waning it off for a good 2 weeks or so before his body exhausted itself and he could function again. This happened twice per year- and Flug seemed to be the only person in the Mansion who was aware of it. It was during this time Blackhat would close of all the vents in the mansion that connected to his room, to prevent any scents from leaking out- or more importantly, getting into his room. If Flug’s Omega scent got to him, he knew he would be driven up the wall with desire and the human would be spared nothing. Similarly, his scent could trigger the doctor’s heat despite the medication the human was taking. Blackhat had little faith in the tiny doses of hormone inhibitors Flug had up against his raging Alpha pheromones during his heat cycles.

 

It had been a week since anyone had heard a peep out of the older man, and of course, no one  _ dared  _ to even check. 

 

it was 1am. 3rd July. Flug was having problems sleeping as per usual because of his anxiety, but decided he could be productive with his time instead. After a whole day of having Demencia bouncing around in his lab, smashing things and such, he was quite the tight bundle of nerves, and he needed to do something with his hands and a warm drink to relax.

 

The Long hallway of the mansion was cold that night, and Flug shuddered As the closed vents meant less central heating in the main hall. It was raining outside, the muted pitter patter of rain against the roof was only partially obscured by the lolling sounds of the wind and rumbling thunder. Flug has gotten used to how creepy the house was by now, and the eerieness of it all was now more nostalgic than terrifying. Warm lights from the ancient chandeliers above lit the way dimly as the floorboards creaked and branches kissed the glass windows above. Flug had decided he would head into the kitchen to make himself something hot to drink, hopefully helping him to calm his frazzled nerves

 

As he entered the room, he flicked on the sharp, piercing fluorescent lights above and squinted, the sudden harshness of the lights blinding him beneath his goggles temporarily before he was used to it. Removing his chemical stained gloves, Flug checked the fridge, Delighted as he found a carton of milk that  _ wasn’t  _ curdled (Demencia loved having her milk in spoilt chunks) and a small pot of honey. 

 

Just as he shut the fridge, he flinched. He was damned sure he heard the familiar pattern of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Too slow and rhythmic to be Demencia, too purposeful and loud to mean it was 5.0.5. He swallowed, noting that this was only the first week of his boss’s usual 2 week cycle. But there was nothing he could do but freeze, closing the fridge door timidly as a tall shadow appeared in the darkness of the hallway 

 

“......Jefecito?” Flug managed as a weak question, voice coming out as a mere squeak. Though, he knew it was the Eldritch Alpha, just by scent alone confirming it- he had placed the question mark at the end just for his own benefit of not knowing what else to say as the dark figure loomed closer, reeking of the delightful, powerful pheromones of salted caramel, Irish cream and red oak antique desks. Very specific- so much so that a trip to any furniture thrift store or any old candy shop reminded him just how ancient his boss was. 

 

“O-oh. Yes, hello Doctor.” The Black shadow spoke up as he entered the fluorescent light of the kitchen, surprised voice a deep, gravely sigh. He was dressed in a silken bathrobe- the colour of the night sky, flush against his grey, smooth skin he almost looked like a chiseled stone statue; beautifully carved by the finest of sculptors and swathed in artistic waves of shimmering fabric. He seemed coherent enough to mean that there was perhaps a break in his cycle, and Flug was partially relieved, Glad he already took his night dose of suppressants and oantidepressants before he came to the kitchen 

 

The Demon’s tone was mellow. Tired. Without his usually over-commanding bravado- Blackhat seemed more dead inside than Flug had initially given him credit for. He looked bored- yet exhausted, as if the very thought of being alive was unappealing and redundant. But given the fact that Blackhat has probably lived a million lives before, Flug mentally made note that this wasn’t just some sort of depressive, suicidal bout of existentialism a mere human like himself could relate to.

 

“....How are you holding up?” The doctor asked, clearing his throat in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room as Blackhat silently made his way to the sink, brushing past the frazzled scientist with an air of forced indifference. Up Close, Flug could see the sunken hollow of Blackhats cheeks, the tiredness in his slit of an eye and the way he slouched over- so different from his usual immaculate posture. But the smell- it permeated the air, thick and delicious. The Omega inside Flug was basically licking its chops, telling the younger man to just 

 

_ Submit. Submit.  _

 

_ Your Alpha needs you _

 

“I’m fine.” Blackhat muttered, this time softer as he filled up a glass with tap water. Flug was just standing behind him next to the fridge, a carton of milk in his hands, bare fingertips dredging cardboard as he frantically thought of something else to say. He could hear the cup filling up gradually, and chewed his lower lip as he stared at Blackhat’s broad back, trying to get something out of his stupid mouth before the Eldritch left. He hadn’t seen the boss in days- and this was a pleasant surprise for that tiny little bit of him that knew he found the older man somewhat of a attractive individual; a part Flug usually denied himself and called ‘respect and admiration’

 

“...Would you like me to fix you something to eat-?”

 

“For Fuck sake, Flug- I’m a fucking trans dimensional demonic overlord I don’t need your puny human nutritional supplements.” The Alpha growled, this time clearly unsettled as he knocked the lever of the tap with a dull clunk, almost bending it out of place with his sheer strength. The doctor flinched at the Low warning snarl the Alpha made, and found himself shrinking back a little. 

 

Blackhat didn’t turn around, not to face Flug at least as he stormed into the dining area behind the younger man, dragging out a wooden chair with a screech before collapsing into it with his water. Flug swallowed, heartbeat pricking up in intensity at the sudden bout of raised tension. He sucked in a small breath, wishing he had some Xanax on hand before looking to the older man.

 

Blackhat looked disheveled and Malnourished despite his ever-grand stature and well built form. Flug was sure it was because he hadn’t left his room in days to snack on souls or do evil- or whatever it was the scientist theorised that “thing” lived off of. It was never heard of to see his boss come down mid heat to get something to sustain himself, but Flug knew that it meant the Alpha was having a tougher time than usual.

 

“...I’ll make you a warm drink.” Flug asserted as softly as he could after he had recovered from the initial shock, setting the milk carton down on the counter as he turned to get a pot from the cupboard under the sink.

 

“ **I SAID I DON’T NEED IT.”** Blackhat exploded, words coming out in a demonic growl, various tendrils covered in eyeballs and snapping mouths spilling out from under his robes and plopping onto the tiles of the kitchen. 

 

Flug’s shoulders hunched defensively, and he only looked once and hesitated for a second, before he quietly turned around went back to the task at hand, albeit trembling slightly. He heard the tiny mouths snarl and snap behind him on the floor, the tentacles viciously sloshing around in an intangible ghostly liquid in a means to intimidate him, but he did his best to ignore it and not feed his anxiety for now. Logically, He knew Blackhat’s inner Alpha would never Attack the only Omega in the household and do harm. 

 

When he refused to turn around to face the irritated Alpha, the sounds gradually stopped, and he heard Blackhat give an audible sigh before relaxing into the chair.

 

Then, There was quiet in the kitchen, only the white noise of ceramic clinking and the Low purr of the stove Top as Flug stirred around some milk and honey, just to warm it up. Blackhat was watching, silently. 

 

He could have just left, walked out of the room as soon as Flug turned around and refused to be intimidated by his temper tantrum. But something in him just wanted to  _ stay.  _ Being around the doctor made him at ease more than he would ever admit. The man smelt wonderful; like antiseptic and warm laundry fresh from the dryer. He wasn’t bad looking either; from the sharp dip of his bony waist to the slight perkiness of his ass in his sometimes too-tight skinny jeans- even with the damn paper bag over his face. Flug was a scrawny mess of wild obsession for the sciences, with a certain masochistic/sadistic flicker in his innocent eyes. He played coy, acted like he was stupid- and it was insufferable how he let the Eldritch push him around; because blackhat knew behind that bag was a crooked, broken man- and that if he’d wanted to, Flug could blow up the entire planet. And that thought alone made a small growl rise yet again in Blackhat’s throat when Flug turned back around with two mugs in hand; one black the other white. Goddamnit- He wanted him so bad.

 

“Here…” Flug spoke as he walked towards the older man at the dining table, not failing to pick up on the small growl that slipped from the Eldritch’s throat as their eyes met. When the scientist was right by Blackhat, the older man couldn’t help but let his eyes run along the slightness of Flug’s mortal body, from the curve of his thighs to the slight bump in the front of his jeans.

 

“...I told you, I don’t need it.” Blackhat said dismissively, controlling his quick temper but ultimately more tired than anything and more irritable than usual. He hated to admit how Flug’s offering of sustenance was akin to his kind’s mating ritual of offering food before bedding, and how that symbolic gesture made his heart throb with desire and thankfulness. He was after all, still in heat- and just had a break from his whole lapse in consciousness due to dehydration and a lack of nutrition. 

 

“It’s the extra- just milk and honey...I made too much, and I don’t want to waste any.”  The Doctor spoke in a hushed tone, trying to sound confident in his lie as he saw a hint of Blackhat’s canines glimmer in a snarl.  

 

Despite everything, there was intimacy in this moment, even as Blackhat fell silent and refused to make eye contact with the younger male. He could smell how  _ fucking delicious  _ Flug’s anxiousness was, the fear literally permeating off him. But what was even more attractive was how Flug just stood there, forcing himself into a tight spot as if he’d enjoyed it- or at least, just wanted to please his Alpha. A sort of ultimate form of subservience 

 

On the other hand, Flug felt his pulse quicken, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to slide into the Eldritch’s lap as the demon was sat with his legs spread, hands gripping the arm rests alof the chair he was on. Blackhat’s alpha scent was intoxicating, and almost made him dizzy with desire- a feeling he hadn’t felt in a Long Long time. So Flug followed his impulse, pausing only for a second before lifting the end of his paper bag up over his Chin, just exposing his mouth. He leaned over quickly to plant a small, shaky kiss to the side of Blackhat’s face, leaving no room for hesitation, pulling away before the Eldritch could even respond

 

“I’ll be in my lab.” Flug finished with a sort of finality, confident, yet trembling in some strange form of fear. His heart was pounding, and the scent that Blackhat was now emitting was stronger- angrier, and if he’d stayed in that room any longer- Flug was sure he would suffocate and collapse. He barely managed to walk out the kitchen without his legs caving in.

 

“ **Stubborn human…”** Blackhat growled as he glared at the ebony Mug on the dining table, angrily- like it owed him a soul. The off-white creamy liquid steamed on the surface, and having just been through heat, he was awfully sensitive to all smells and scents, the sweet aroma coming off it was wonderful- just like Flug’s fear was just permeating the air

 

_ Omega. _

 

_ “ _ Shut up.” Blackhat hissed beneath his breath, unable to bring himself to swipe the Mug off the table despite knowing how satisfying it would be when it smashed to the floor. The spot on his cheek where the doctor had kissed him ever so briefly was warm, and it disgusted the demon, how he traced it gingerly, worried that his infernale touch may erase the delightful scent it left behind

 

_ Your Omega. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Love to hear what you all think tbh :P do leave me a comment or a kudos if you’d like to see this continue! 
> 
> tried to portray their relationship as something that’s hella complicated but they are too caught up in formalities to establish anything :’> I promise a more violent and aggressive blackhat will turn up soon! I know not everyone is a fan of him being a nice demon >:>


	2. Pills and Pick-me-Ups

_ “ _ Ugh...where the fuck is it?”

 

6.30am 4th July; fireworks day in America

 

Flug couldn’t find his medicine tin anywhere, the metal case with the Davinci’s code equivalent of a lock on it was evidently missing from its usual place on his bedside shelf

 

He had 30 minutes before his needed his next dose. He had time. Heaving in a desperate gulp for air, Flug looked in the mirror in an attempt to give himself an anxiety dampening pep talk- but it backfired. 

There he was, staring at himself eye to eye. He could see the fear in his own pupils when he leaned over the sink;one eye a dark brown and the other a bleached blue. There was the all too familiar reminder of his failures, the sickening charred layer of his skin that stretched from his back, past his neck and up his jawline to smudge the lower quarter of his face. 

A big lab accident that got him expelled from the hero academy. 

Then there was his mismatch pale skin- an almost permanent vitiligo painting him like a circus pony on his face, chest and arms. He had tried self-bleaching his skin, (being Latino at birth he grew up with a horrible distinction of caramel on white) and stayed out of the sun so it would make his pigmentation almost similar; but it was still rather obvious from a meter away. He was ugly. So damn ugly

 

Cow. 

 

Pony boy

 

Animal.

 

Okay okay- don’t panic, or the effects of his medication would fall short quicker if he let his heart rate pick up

 

Shrugging off the horrible memories of his past, Flug splashed cold sink water onto his face before reaching for his electronic goggles and his paper bag. Maybe he had left them in the lab. He had been taking some extra Xanax from there a while back. 

 

Tugging on a fresh pair of jeans over his airplane spotted boxers and his usual change of A shirt, Flug practically flew past the kitchen and down the steps to the basement where his lab was, already feeling His arms crawl with how anxious he was. His lungs were tight and short for air; he _ NEEDED  _ the medication or he was going to have a panic Attack

 

Deep breaths deep breaths

 

The moment flug stepped into his lab, a dull clank and shuffling of bare skin against the tiles had him on high alert. Glancing around, the doctor spotted Demencia, straggling along the floor in her pyjamas, his metal case of medication in her chompers as she scurried up the wall to the nearest vent, cackling madly.

 

_ oh shit… _

 

Worry was the first thing that hit Flug- then Dread, then anger as he tried not to panic, issuing a harsh command as he seethed

 

“Ugh- Put that down!” 

 

The lizard hybrid glanced down at him, grinning over the handle of the metal box as she saw the way Flug had narrowed his eyes at her. She leaped away from the air vent onto another wall just to tease the scientist, seeing how she had now gotten his fullest attention.

 

“Demencia! Give those back-  _ please _ !” 

 

“Heeheehee!—- nah.”

 

“DEMENCIA!”

 

**“WHAT IN THE BLASTED HELL IS GOING ON HERE.”** It was a declaration of assertiveness more than anything, Blackhat’s thunderous voice echoing off the walls of the lab as he entered through the open door in a hurricane of black smoke, almost too dramatically. Instantaneously, the air was flooded with angry Alpha pheromones, like soot and liquid smoke, causing Flug to jump in fright before curling his hands over his paper bag in fear. Dementia was a beta but she still felt it, pressing herself closer against the wall as she let out a small hiss in retaliation, doing her best to take up less space as the Alpha of the house looked around begrudgingly 

 

“De-Demencia took some of the m-materials I need for an- an experiment, A-alph— sir!” Flug sputtered out, quickly correcting himself as his cheeks burned red hot beneath his bag, in foul horror of what he had almost said. His inner omega couldn’t help it, and his pills were losing their effect as every second ticked by. 

 

Flug knee he had to sit down or he was going to collapse from the crazy amount of stimulus in the room. Blackhat seemed to have caught on though, from the way he sucked in a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the Omega before toning it down, trying not to get himself too riled up as to not scare the jittery doctor into an incoherent mess 

 

“Hey-! Liar liar pants on fire!~ I found this in your room Fluggie~ I’m sure you’ve got some juicy secrets in here to lie like that to Mr Blackhat~” Demencia taunted the scientist, sniggering as she dangled the box off a clawed finger. 

 

But Flug was not there listening to her in that moment- or at least his mind wasn’t; he was instead focusing on stopping the weakness suddenly coursing through him, a hand trying to grasp onto his work desk so he wouldn’t fall over when his knees wobbled slightly. He was in a bit of a vertigo- Demencia was being too loud and Blackhat was growling dark and Low in his throat, all of it slowly starting to overwhelm him. It didn’t help either that he hadn’t been eating very much recently, and sleep didn’t come easy- he was barely at the minimum functionality of a homosapien

 

**“Demencia. Give that back to Dr Flug. Now.”** The demon boomed, watching from the corner of his eye as Flug managed to get himself seated by his workbench; a seemingly normal gesture, but when observed by a trained eye- Blackhat could tell the doctor was close to losing it any second. And as  _ much  _ as he would love to see his little human have a breakdown right before his very eyes, he has a business to run, and Demencia was causing nothing but trouble despite her having assassination tasks to complete that day

 

**“** Oh man, not you too Blackie~”

 

“ **NOW!”** Flug was barely listening, his jelly noodle arms hugging his frame as he leaned back heavily against the backrest of his office chair. He could just see a hint of Blackhat's tendrils waving around outside the field of his vision, and the Alpha was pissed. 

 

“Ugh- y’all aren’t any fun…” Demencia sighed as she dropped the metal case on the ground by Flug’s foot, causing the scientist to jolt upright in shock before snapping out of his self-induced dissociative state. He made a effort not to lunge at the case like a starving animal, and quickly began unlocking the complex mechanism with shaky hands while he heard the eldritch threaten, “Now, get out. Or I’ll rip your legs off and eat them.”

 

Demencia scoffed and pulled a face at Flug as the doctor looked up bleakly to observe the surroundings, earning herself a sharp hiss from the demon as he attacked her with a throng of spiraling black tendrils, stabbing into the wall beside her as a warning. Plaster cast rained onto the lab tiles, crumbling down in a pile of white and yellowed dust as Blackhat’s tendrils removed themselves to point at the hybrid menacingly

 

**“OUT.”** He snarled, both arms crossed behind his back as he let his extra appendages do the dirty work, hearing the hybrid give a small squeak of terror before climbing into the vent in which she came. He was fuming, but managed to calm himself down quickly, retracting his tentacles and patting down the slightly wrinkled bits of his black overcoat. As he picked off the lint from his arm, he could hear Flug still messing around with his pills, popping the aluminium seals on their casings and counting them in his hand. At the rate in which he was going, Blackhat could tell just from the sounds that he wasn’t taking a singular dose- and were those...caffeine pills?

 

“T-thank you s-Sir..I-I’m sor-ry for the ruckus s-so early in the m-morn-ing…” The Eldritch turned just in time to see Flug lift his bag, downing the whole handful of multi-coloured tablets dry before he spoke up. His figure was hunched, and Blackhat absentmindedly glanced down at those chaffed, thin lips that had pressed against his cheek the night before. He was so broken, feckless and beautiful. How would Flug live without him?

 

“....Mm.” Instead, was all that Blackhat replied with, raking his eyes over the scientist who had almost immediately turned to the new blueprints by his table, frantically starting scribbling new drafts with a permanent marker. Observing the work briefly, Blackhat saw that Flug was basically rushing the orders 2 weeks in advance.

 

“You haven’t eaten.” The demon had spoken up in a passive statement before he could even stop himself, wishing he could take back the symbolic gesture of care he’d been yearning to provide for the omega who simply couldn’t fend for himself. Flug  _ was  _ the smartest man in the world by Blackhat’s standards- but unfortunately he was shit at being a human being

 

“I-I’m not- h-hungry...Sir..” Flug replied softly after a moment of thought, tone clearly hesitant as he flinched, prepared for the Eldritch to smack him upside with a clipboard for his backtalk, and was embarrassed when the punishment didn’t come. He didn’t dare to look up, fiddling with the cap of his marker nervously at the small space of awkward silence that followed. Then, of  _ COURSE  _ Flug dropped the cap, and it landed in the tiled floor with a small clatter, causing Flug to shrink back even more, wondering if he should be apologising.

 

“...Try to take care of yourself,  _ human. _ ” Blackhat finally seethed out, holding his metaphorical breath at the way Flug stumbled out of his chair to retrieve the item.

 

That jittery little man was absolutely pathetic 

 

What he didn’t see was the way Flug swallowed thickly in his throat, his pupils dilating slightly as he watched the tall, lean yet muscular figure of his boss saunter purposefully out of the lab—

 

Shit.

 

************************

 

3 days. 3 days since blackhat last saw Flug. The lab was locked. No food ever went in or out. Even 5.0.5’s incessant cooing did nothing to make those heavy iron doors budge and the plates of food only accumulated for a day before being thrown out the next. The vents were sealed and armed with the highest security features so that Demencia couldn’t even hack her way through. The orders were still getting placed and shipped, so that wasn’t an issue. Blackhat was more concerned that his human was going to kill itself without the proper rest or nutrition- and Flug did have a reputation for self annihilation, one way or another

 

“Ooh—! I know, maybe it’s Flug’s Axsenitity!” Demencia offered over her bowl of curdled milk and cereal when they sat together at breakfast, the chair beside the demonic duo empty, usually reserved for Flug. 5.0.5 looked worried to say the least, constantly checking outside the kitchen for his beloved doctor to hopefully come walking down the hall, a plate of toast and coffee in his paws.

 

“What.” Blackhat responded in a deadpan, amazed at the stupid jumble of vocabulary that exited Demencia’s mouth. He raised an eyebrow over the top of his newspaper, trying to discern what she had meant. The girl did after all spend more time with the scientist, and if anyone knew what happened to him it was her.

 

“His Ax-sen-nitity! Duh silly~” she clarified, as if explaining the alphabet to a child before diverting her attention back to her food, shoveling milk curds into her face hole

 

“His Anxiety?” Blackhat clarified, making a face of disgust at the way the hybrid was eating. He made a mental note to teach her some table manners in the quiet room before leaning back in his chair, considering her suggestion seriously for a moment. He knew Flug was on birth control and serious medication for his mental health due to the trauma he’d been through as a kid- after all, the funds for the medication came out of The Eldritch’s own pocket every month (because the city didn’t cover insurance for Villains and people who were off the grid, naturally) 

 

A large part of him didn’t care in all honesty, but his inner Alpha was pained, like a tightness in his chest that wouldn’t go away until he at least could confirm what was wrong. The last time he had seen Flug, the doctor hadn’t eaten either, and had been a tight bundle of nerves due to the notion of almost losing all his necessary medication and having his routine disrupted. It didn’t help that the demon had been a condescending piece of shit and went all Alpha male over the frightened little omega. Blackhat let out a soft snarl at that thought of Flug cowering, almost calling him Alpha in his wild panic. 

He really should try to be more conscious about his tone around Flug- or the poor kid was going to give himself a cardiac arrest before he was 30. Blackhat’s mind suddenly drifted back to that night The Doctor had made him a drink in an attempt to care for his needs, albeit a redundant one.

 

_ He takes care of you. You should take care of him _

 

“Ppsh yeah whatever, tomayto, tomatoe; Same difference.” Demencia rolled her eyes, no longer interested in conversation as Blackhat stood up sharply and made his way into the hall. Not before pushing 5.0.5 onto the floor with a maniacal cackle though, and taking the tray of food and drink midair, off to see his little pet. 

 

If the doctor was really just anxious out of his mind, maybe a little personal visit by his boss would snap him back in place; just a reminder that Flug had no right over his own life, and  if anyone was going to break him- it would be Blackhat himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmAHHHHHHHHH HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER- a little shorter than the first but


	3. Uh-oh

“Flug. Open the door.” Blackhat was standing outside the lab, mildly irritated that he didn’t hear the usual, immediate scuttle of sneakers against tiled floors or the sound of glass shattering in Flug’s state of surprise. It was in fact, very, very quiet. Almost unnaturally so. Shifting his weight after a second or more of silence, Blackhat opened up a alternate reality void with his hand, slipping the tray of now cold coffee and rubbery toast into it so he had both hands free when he was going to tear through the stainless steel doors and iron reinforcements of the laboratory. “Doctor, do not test my patience.”

 

Silence as Blackhat cracked his knuckles, but then there was the ever-so-slight scuffle of papers falling from a desk. Flug was most definitely awake and alive, for that matter. Giving him another chance, the demon waited another generous 10 seconds before his anger overtook him, and he proceeded to wring his fingers into the solid steel of the laboratory door like it was putty.

 

**“Dr Flug.”**

 

A loud whimper of distress came from the other side at the sound of Blackhat’s Alpha voice, Flug’s throat only able to present a flustered warble in response to appease the anguished Alpha male. It was only at that did the Eldritch realise he _had_ in fact used that tone against the scientist, and quickly ripped his hand out of the metal surface when he saw that the impact had broken the electromagnetic strength of the circuit (which could have rivaled the strength of a Mr Incredible or two)

 

Flug was curled up on the floor under his desk, now facing the door. His paper bag lay in a sad wet sack on the ground a few feet from him, and his googles- unstrapped from his pale, pale face. His eyes were red; correction, his entire face was red with tears as he stared up at the approaching Alpha male. The ground around him was sticky and wet- smelling like sex and unbred omega, and Flug was a fish out of water, scrambling to get away from Blackhat as the demon gilded closer.

 

“M-my pills—…” Flug was barely able to form coherent words as he babbled on, grasping uselessly for his broken paper bag. His pants were unzipped, and beneath the dark grey denim the demon noticed a pair of _very_ wet baby blue briefs. Soaked, actually.

 

Cute.

 

“Explain.” Blackhat growled lowly as he raised a hand, telepathically closing the steel lab door with a loud clang so they were both sealed in. He didn’t want anyone interrupting this, and needed to get his mind off the hardness of his own cock just at the sight of the scientist alone. That aside, he didn’t need anything else to concentrate on right now except maintaining his demeanour. Though, he could feel his mouth instinctually watering at the smell the doctor was emanating, thin body drenched in sweat and writhing uselessly below him in a puddle of his own, sweet slick. He was like a sexy fucking caterpillar that Blackhat wanted to just _sink_ his teeth into, and he could already imagine the small squeals of pleasure Flug would emit when He clawed down his chest and fucked the human senseless

 

Without his bag, the eldritch got a good look at Flug’s beautifully scarred face too; Flug’s mismatched blue and brown eyes blown wide with the effects of his heat. He was flustered, lips parted, breathing heavy. And Oh god, did Blackhat suddenly realise how much he missed seeing that porcelain face stain crimson.

 

“B-birth control...Demencia- Ooh..” Flug groaned, shaking as Blackhat shed his overcoat harshly and snapped his fingers, making the velvet cloth disappear into thin air so as to not get it dirty (dry cleaning for that literally cost an arm and a leg). He hastily folded up the sleeves of his red dress shirt, making little attempt to be neat with it as he knelt down with a soft growl of warning as for the Omega to give in. And of course, without any questions asked, Flug relaxed and Blackhat scooped the smaller man up from the floor and into the nearby chair, doing his best to avoid the splotches of Flug’s Clear liquids on the floor

 

“You smell s-so good..Alpha…” the doctor cooed, shaking as he clung tight to Blackhat’s dress shirt when the older man tried to pull away, basically a delirious mess as he struggled to keep eye contact with that beautiful, beautiful _Monster_

 

“.....Shut up, you filthy cockroach.” Blackhat ground out, feeling Flug shrink back slightly with a whimper as he bared his glowing pale green teeth, maw only inches away from the man’s bare face. Almost too obediently, Flug relaxed his hold on the Alpha’s red shirt at the sound of his cutting voice, albeit reluctantly

 

“S-sorry..Alpha…”

 

“It’s Blackhat, you imbecile.” The demon growled, this time a little less harsh as he saw the way Flug flinched, and he realised that he couldn’t bring himself to pull away either. He hated it- how that man was a sniveling mess at his every touch. Flug was drooling like a baby, and Blackhat couldn’t help but gingerly cup the side of his scarred face, watching as the mere bare skin contact sent Flug’s teeth chattering slightly. Blackhat frowned, using a thumb to wipe the mess from his Scientist’s chaffed and parted lips. The very same that had kissed him a few nights before, warm and sickly human

 

“You insufferable, disgusting piece of garbage…” he continued, scowling as Flug rubbed his naked face against the demon’s hand as if in thanks for cleaning him, likea small puppy. Blackhat sighed, but saw there were scars, and light patches of paper white skin against Flug’s already pale complexion. The dirty blonde  hair of his counterpart was bleached white in certain places- and Blackhat found himself getting lost in those alien patterns; he’d never seen them up close before and paid them any coherent heed.

 

“Look at you…” Blackhat murmured, half out of admiration, half in pitiful disgust (he couldn’t tell which) as he saw the way Flug looked up to him with dilated puppy eyes, the colours mismatched and colours partially muted by voltage induced cataracts. His mouth was agape slightly so his red hot tongue was just visible above the soft contours of his teeth, pooling with saliva. He was barely seated in his office chair at this point, scooting forward just trying to get closer to the eldritch. The office chair squeaked against the linoleum floor as Flug tried to use it to steady himself to get a grip on the towering alpha male. He succeeded, clinging to Blackhat’s red button up tightly as the world went into limbo around him

 

 **“Let go.”** Blackhat ordered as he saw the Omega make a futile attempt to nuzzle his nose to the older demon’s jaw by hoisting himself up against Blackhat’s chest. Such insolent bravery. The demon was unaware of what humans usually registered as socially appropriate, but he was quite sure by all baseline mating instincts that Flug was trying to scent him as omega to alpha.

 

“I know you don’t like me saying this- but **I know** what is best for you right now.” The older man hissed sharply as he saw the way Flug’s tears began to well up in his eyes again. Fuck he _hated_ the sight of those salt water drops boiling pathetically in his scientist’s eyes. It made him so confused- because those tears could mean things from sadness to happiness to relief, and it seemed like Flug was always crying around him no matter the circumstance. On one hand the fear and sadness did arouse him- but this feeling of helplessness that now came with it was something less than desired

 

“S-sir—! Aaa…” Flug sobbed, covering his face with his hands as he saw Blackhat raise a hand against him, expecting a full beat down, claws and all for his insipid behaviour. But instead, all he got was a begrudging order from the demon, who had merely soothed the clawed hand over his mess of pale blonde hair in the most horrifyingly gentle of ways

 

“Look at me.”

 

Came the eldritch creature’s request in a reluctantly gentle sigh, and he frowned as he saw Flug only peek out from between his scarred and thin, blistered fingers to meet his gaze. Blue and brown, watery eyes- He was such a timid, blundering mess; and Blackhat couldn’t believe for a second that THIS was who he felt the smallest sliver of affection for- out of the infinite number of powerful, merciless villains and creatures in the universe- this...this incompetent flesh bag was what his instincts chose. A weak disgrace of a human being. Not even one that was briefly respectable

After all these years of becoming a demonic overlord- Blackhat had gotten soft. 

“Would you like to be bred- or not. Because that’s all that you’re getting from **me** ” Blackhat spoke in a voice wavering between gentle and demonic now, feeling Flug flinch beneath his touch despite letting out a tiny whine of thanks for affection. The Scientist’s head bobbed up and down so quickly in response, Blackhat wasn’t even sure if the man heard him right. Then again, Flug was a spluttering of incoherencies at that point and blackhat knew above all else that the omega before him just then was going to ask for it no matter who it was. He just needed an Alpha...anyone would do.

 

“Jefecito..”

 

“What the **fuck** do you want now, Flug?”

 

Flug’s voice had come out in the most scratchy of tones, interrupting the Alpha’s train of thought rudely to a screeching halt at the sound of the affectionate nickname. The one Flug called him and him only. The Eldritch could only respond in a feral growl, hissing at the thought of _his_ scientist being bent over and bred by any other alpha. He was Blackhat! Conqueror of galaxies, universes and dimensions—- he would take what he wanted- and he would not for a second let _anyone_ near his human in heat. If anybody was going to have Flug in his state like this- it was going to be the demon himself. If anything, Flug’s entire being legally belonged to him (not that he gave a shit about any form of legal social contract anyways)

 

“You boss…” Flug gasped, this time louder, managing to pull himself up off the chair and into Blackhat’s personal space, crooning and nuzzling his face into the collar of the demon’s dress shirt. Blackhat’s pupils contracted into slits at the notion, and he looked down to see the smaller man letting out the softest of whines, as if worried that making any more audible noise would anger his boss and result in a more severe punishment than this form of denial.

 

“Doctor, i hired you because you claimed you were the smartest man in the world.” Blackhat gradually seethed out, giving in to the urge to just reach out and _touch_ the pathetic, measly maggot clinging onto him. He ran his gloved palm along the wet clothes sticking to Flug’s back, feeling the slight nubs of the thin man’s spine. Definitely malnourished by human standards; and Blackhat was almost upset that he didn’t catch on to it sooner. But he got himself together before the guilt started nipping at his heels. It wasn’t his fault Flug hid his body behind baggy clothes and rubber gloves— not to mention was so bad at being a human being in general and failed to recognise his own pathetic fragility

 

“Turns out you are just a stupid, veritable whore.” Blackhat hissed unforgivingly as the feeling of guilt slowly aggravated him, meaning to be harsh, but received a pitched moan from the human who only pressed closer against him, shamelessly moving his hips in small circles against the Demon’s thigh. It was only in that instant that Blackhat realise Flug was _enjoying_ this. He was getting excited from being humiliated.

 

That was, truly the most humiliating kink Blackhat could imagine anyone having- but it seemed surprisingly fitting for the scrawny, despicable doctor. And Flug seemed to know this- Despite how red his face was, flushed hot with tears forming in his blue and brown eyes, that growing hardness grinding up against the demon’s leg was unmistakable. The _nerve_ of that incompetent excuse of an academic- his boss (destroyer of planets and universes) giving him a full on lecture, and there he was just groveling for physical relief like the slut he was.

 

“You know...how I’m staving off my heat, to prevent things like this from happening…”  

 

Flug mewled loudly at Blackhat’s next line, scrabbling for purchase along the demon’s dress shirt and just overcome with the desire to have the older man fuck him senseless. Blackhat’s voice was so dark and assertive, his terrifying maw so close to Flug’s sensitive neck and his ears, breath like acid steam. All senses were heightened, and Flug was just bathing in the eldritch creature’s heavenly scent that soaked the air around him; thick red oak and bitter sweet Irish cream

 

“Yet here you are, whining like a hopeless _bitch_ in her heat.” Blackhat’s words were cutting, and the doctor could only beg with small whines and tiny kisses to the popped collar of the demon’s shirt, in high hopes that his Alpha wouldn’t deny him. As warm, chaffed lips met the cool grey of Blackhat’s skin, the demon growled Low and dangerous, the clawed hand on Flug’s back only pulling him ever so close.

 

It’s been too Long since he had his heat- ever since he joined the organisation when he was 18, it was birth control 24/7–until they slipped up the first time when Flug was 20- and now, it was déjà Vu all over again. Flug couldn’t even reel himself in because of how badly he wanted this. He belonged to Blackhat- no one else would do

 

“You filthy, little man.” Flug shuddered, the hotness of  Blackhat’s insult scorching the sensitive breadth of his face and nape as thin lips shifted across needy skin. A harsh warmth surged through Flug’s shaky frame in the most delightful of ways and wracking what remained of his senses as then came a small lick, a flicker of a smooth tongue. God, he wanted the Alpha to just _take_ him. The demon was mere centimetres away now, letting out a small chuff as he nuzzled the side of his face into the crook of the omega’s neck, inhaling the soot and antiseptic. Flug smelt like a morgue; cold, clean and comforting.

 

“ **Stand up.”** The Alpha suddenly commanded, dropping his hold on Flug as he took a step back away from the sinful temptation that was his good doctor.  Too close. Anymore and he would give in and ravage that Slut on his own table top.

 

“Can’t- can’t…” Flug whimpered, voice barely audible as he was thrown back into the office chair, doing his best to stand on his own two feet as the wheels skirted ruthlessly under his weight.  

 

“.....I’m not a patient man, **Flug.”** Blackhat growled, hissing at the way the scientist slowly sunk into his knees and retreated to the floor, almost as if he was laying Low and trying to shrink away from the taller demon in more that just fear. It was an act of submission.

 

“I _can’t….Alpha..”_

 

The demon scowled, eyeing the ball of human limbs now literally curled up at his feet, the heat in his dress pants only growing. It was terrifying actually, how Flug made him so hard so quick. He wasn’t even that much of a desirable mate: weak arms, Little to no upper or lower body strength, thin skin that bruised and tore easily. Flug was nothing but a potential weakness to blackhat’s impenetrable barrier of power if they were to mate. But yet, there Flug was, in a puddle of his own release, making a dominant Alpha like Blackhat fall to pieces.

 

With a quick wave of the hand, he swallowed them into a shadow curtain, spitting them out into Blackhat’s room. There was no way Blackhat was going to breed his pretty little trophy human anywhere else besides his own bed. He was going to make sure Flug was comfortable and in a safe area his Alpha dominated, so that Flug would be assured enough to accept him and him only _._ No other Alpha or beta was going to ever make him feel as amazing as Blackhat was going to. This omega was his to protect and _claim_

 

“Flug, look at me”

 

It’s been a Long time since they’ve had each other like this. 4 years, to be exact. Amidst the confusion and romantic tension the moment blackhat discovered Flug was an Omega; they had laid together, out of sheer instinct and desire. It was so messy- so good, wet warm and comforting; unlike anything the Eldritch has experience before

 

And as those glossy, unfocused eyes locked into his own, Blackhat knew he wanted to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao HAHAHA FINALLY AN UPDATE  
> Sorry y’all life has been Super busy and my exams are comin up AAAAAAAAA
> 
> I promise sexy time in the next chapter :’> hope y’all are enjoying the dynamic so far... poor Flug :’>
> 
> If there are any questions do HMU in the comments! I don’t really have a beta or proof reader for this particular fic soooooo


	4. Alpha and Omega 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex starts here and it’s only going to get worse my dudes

“I’m going to take off your clothes.” Blackhat asserted, firmly, pressing the scientist into the burgundy sheets as he tugged off the man’s shoes with a series of his handy tentacles. Flug whimpered weakly as the older demon feigned disinterest at His leaking cock in his soaked boxers, impatiently ripping his lab coat off his skinny frame and his T-shirt over his head of wild blonde platinum hair. Hungrily, almost, like peeling the layers off a delicious fruit, picking off the rind in his way

“Stop it. Be good.” The demon ground out harshly, doing his best not to use his Alpha voice on the already sniveling omega as said man squirmed impatiently for the Demon’s attention when his pants were removed. With his jeans off, the smell of Flug’s sweet slick gushed over the older demon like a fucking tidal wave, and it smelt like overripe tangerines drenched in honey. So It really wasn’t Blackhat’s fault that green drool was already pooling around his maw at the sickly sweet smell alone.

Flug wasn’t helping; bucking his hips wildly like a frightened animal, half squirming to get away and half fighting to get more friction. He didn’t seem like he knew which he’d wanted either.

Blackhat had to wrestle him to his own chest just so the human would calm down enough for the Alpha to prepare him, the whole sham a jostle of frightened limbs and steady, careful tentacles. It was a task that could have been handled easier- the scrawny scientist did have a surprising amount of fight left in him. But soon, Flug’s sweaty bare back was pressed to the elder being’s chest, legs spread liberally as a fresh line of his liquids trailed from his underwear and stained the crimson sheets darker shades of sinful red

“Alpha…” Flug croaked, twisting his head back so he could see his potential mate, and bared his neck in a submissive gesture, lips parted, unfocused eyes fixated on the man behind him, whose terrifying claws were now prying his legs open, sharp keratin on soft fleshy thighs

“Come. Open up.” The demon ordered when he felt the omega’s legs closing in terror, the occasional bout of self awareness hitting the human in small doses. But before that train of coherent thought went on any longer, Blackhat burned off Flug’s disgustingly wet boxers, derailing any course the Scientist’s brilliant mind was going to take. 

“p-please…sir”

What? No, yes? Please what?  
Blackhat wanted to ask, irritated with the levels of ambiguity that was Flug’s consent. His Alpha instincts made it difficult to control what was going to inevitably happen, but part of him wanted to please his Omega- make sure he was comfortable. Shrugging off that gross ‘consideration’ he felt for the pathetic mess on his bed, Blackhat growled, trying to ignore the way The human was looking at him with an undeniable gaze of hunger and relief

“I’m preparing you, and I know this is a challenge for you but don’t be an idiot.”

The doctor’s eyes showed hesitance at the command, gaze unfocused as he nodded blearily, barely registering the insult and more the tone itself as he leaned back heavily against the older man’s chest like he didn’t have a spine (physically speaking, in this case). 

Blackhat was truly doing his best to be accommodating, despite the primal urge he felt to just thrust himself inside the heat of the younger man and worry about the blood and tearing later on. So like a gentlemen (*wheeze*) he made haste of loosening his partner up, 2 declawed fingers in at once as he spread Flug’s legs with his tentacles

“Oh...you’ve already been playing with yourself, you little slutty thing…” Blackhat cooed as he found that his fingers slipped in easily into the tight heat, and he punctuated his point by moving his fingers in deeper. Long digits pressed and rubbed against the Omega’s delicate prostate almost expertly, and the doctor could only nod and moan softly in appreciation, despite recognising Blackhat’s attempt to tease him. His thighs were spread and hips canted upwards, now juddering with anticipation as Blackhat’s hot maw grazed past his ear. Flug’s lower half was trembling, wordless exclamatives dancing on his tongue as Black continued to work him open in preparation for the inevitable. His subconscious ego shuddered, cock twitching as yet another bout of conscious thought hit him right where it counted

The greatest villain in the world- a powerful god-like deity who could destroy his puny mortal frame with just a snap of the fingers, was going to fuck him. Was currently preparing him for mating and going to use him as his cum dumpster and make him feel good. There was an alpha going to please him. And that Alpha was the strongest in the world.

Head turned to the side with breathless pants, the doctor nuzzled the side of his face into the crook of Blackhat’s arm and moaned a little louder, almost demanding attention, earning himself a hum of approval from the Alpha who perhaps pushed his luck “Mmph...you are loosening up quick. Have you been whoring yourself out too?”

“........”

No response from the doctor- not even a flinch. But When the Alpha met his gaze, it was like Flug was begging, red hot tongue like a chilli pepper, visible through soft parted lips, dangerous and tempting, begging for more of his love and affection. Blackhat felt his maw water the sight, his doctor letting out a particularly breathless hiccup as if he was thinking “god yes I’m a dirty whore and I need you to love me and fuck me so good” but couldn’t quite get the words out past his dignity. 

But of course- the demon knew Flug was practically a virgin. He’d only been with one Alpha intimately- and that Alpha was HIM. Blackhat Was always watching Flug, even subconsciously. He was an eldritch and that meant he could really do anything- and oversight over his employees was the privacy they sacrificed when they signed on to this shit show. Flug had never been with anyone else like this. And it would damn well stay that way. So Blackhat leaned in to bump their noses together, pressing his lips to the human’s in an attempt to assuage his disarray as Flug moaned lewdly, clenching slightly on Blackhat’s digits

“Are you paying attention to me?” The eldritch ground out, more of a threat than a question as his voice rose from deep in his chest, Low and dangerous as in an attempt to hide the affectionate rumbling starting up from within him. Flug quivered, breaking the kiss in his attempt to steady himself as he tipped his head back, baring his porcelain neck as if Blackhat couldn’t just snap it in half. The demon did think about it for a moment, but Flug’s verbal response came too quick, breathless before he could even stop himself as Blackhat continued to work him open, fingers skilful and seemingly careful

“Y-yes— Yes, Alpha…” the human hiccuped in a voice less than a whisper, eyes with a sheer intensity locking on The demon behind him as he kept his neck exposed, lashes fluttering shut momentarily when Blackhat drove his three fingers in deeper as a reward, the smaller Omega giving a loud cry in response.

“Good….” The Demon praised, a sickly grin spreading across his features now, his inner alpha growing increasingly impressed with how wonderful Flug was being- a mess of incoherencies, slick and saliva, just waiting for his hole to be filled.

“You’re ready…tell me how much you  
want it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HI
> 
> So it’s been a while but I decided to release a short chapter just so people won’t lose hope in this fic that it’s dead lmao 
> 
> *bows* sorry for the short chapter....
> 
> My finals are coming up so I won’t be uploading in a while >~< still, I’ll do my best to get this shit show running! 
> 
> Do leave a kudos if you’ve enjoyed this fic so far and comment your thoughts or criticisms or if you have any questions XD I always love hearing from my readers and it really keep me going :>
> 
> Thanks for the 200+ kudos so far ^_^ hope y’all are liking the ABO dynamic I have sorta established heueheuheuehuh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you’ve enjoyed this update of the fic ^_^ please do remember to leave me a kudos if you would like to see this fic carry on! I love hearing comments and your thoughts on things, so do leave your opinions and whatever screams or yells you have for me *that vine where the grinch is in yoga and the instructor says “let out the voices in your head”*


End file.
